A Short Walk Home
by FairyTailForever3
Summary: During a quick eighteen minute walk home from school, Lucy feels something that she didn't experience before. Why does she feel like she needs to wait for someone? This is a one shot. It's a Rogue x Lucy fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy!


**Hey everyone! This is a one shot I made with the thought of my crush in mind. Hehe. I hope you like it. I only thought this up because it's actually a real scenario that happened today. I think I'm in love! :3**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The crowd was cheering as the green soccer team scored the winning goal. The school bell rang minutes later to inform students that it was time to go home and so, everyone was leaving the gym.

Since Erza had left home earlier, Lucy was only speaking to Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna when she heard her name called out. She turned around.

"Heeeyyy! Lucy!" Rogue said loudly. His hair, as usual, was covering his face but not his big smile. His teammates and other students surrounded him, making Lucy feel somewhat hesitant to come over. He had one hand over his black backpack like always and his other hand was waving towards Lucy. She checked behind her, noticing that her friends had already went ahead of her. Lucy fixed her shirt and hair and walked over with a smile.

"Awesome job, Rogue!" She gave him a high five. "You were great out there! I-" Lucy started, but realized that there were other people around, listening to her. So, she stopped and smiled enthusiastically.

"Umm, hey. I gotta go now. Later!" She slightly yelled as she ran out the gates of Fairy Tail High. She felt her heart race a little, thinking it was only because she ran, she thought nothing of it. She looked around the crowd of people, looking for her walking buddy. Also one of her best friends.

Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and faced the person who did it.

"Levy-chan! Let's go?" Lucy asked, but like usual, Levy just nodded and walked forward. Lucy caught up and they walked side by side. However, Lucy felt the urge to walk slower than her usual super-fast walking. She didn't know why. Moreover, she kept looking behind her, as if she were waiting for someone.

"What are you doing Lu-chan? You're walking too slow!" Levy said to her friend that was now, way behind her. Lucy felt something in her heart sting, but she still walked to where Levy was waiting at. Though, she kept looking back until she saw a black long sleeve with small white stripes behind her.

_Ba-dump Ba-dump_

Lucy's head was spinning now. Why was her heart beating so fast? Why does she keep looking at Rogue? She felt her feet walking slower and slower.

"Lu-chan. I'll see you on Monday!" Levy said and she walked into her apartment building. Lucy looked at Levy shut her door. She didn't even notice that they had walked this far. It was an eighteen minute walk home, but it felt like only three minutes. _Why?_ Lucy kept asking herself in her mind. Her face kept rising in temperature and she saw herself turning around more. She couldn't understand it anymore.

Lucy had reached her house by now and she went in. She left the front door open and placed her backpack on the stairway. Her expression looked pained and she stepped back outside. There was no one around.

Lucy sighed and went back inside after waiting six minutes out and finally shut the door.

_Why do I feel like I have to see him? I'll see him on Monday anyways, right? But...that's two days from now..._ Lucy thought. She went up to her room and once inside, she slid down the door on her back. She covered her face with her palms and took a deep breath. Her body felt heavy as she thought of the only solution to what was happening.

"...I think I'm in love..."

* * *

**Hahaha. To be truthful, I'm actually kinda sad. I know I'm being overdramatic, but I felt like crying. :( **

**It's because I can't date. Yet, MOSTLY because I know he doesn't feel that way about me... Just. Friends. Forever... ;-;**

**Though, I really did have to think hard about it. After all, It's easy to mix up the feelings of close friendship and love. But I'm still happy to have acknowledged these feelings of course. No one's stopping anyone from falling in love. Right?**

***I hope you guys enjoyed my sharing of my love life. Hehe. I also hope that you guys get a better shot at love than I do. ^_^**


End file.
